Weird Night
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: 2D Has A problem That only Jacob can fix. Rated M For Nudity and sexual themes. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ONESHOT


**This is in No way Connected to my two Stories, She's More Than Just A Robot, Or She's More Than Just A robot: The Sequel. It's Just a Random story I made. Don't like don't read. Enjoy!**

Jacob was sleeping peacefully. Despite the fact that he was being held against his will on an Island Made entirely up of plastic.

It was a quiet night on the island and everyone else was asleep.

However a certain Blue-haired singer wasn't.

2D was riding down the lift. He had a certain problem that he needed to be relieved of.

He Knew Murdoc wouldn't help him with it and Cyborg Noodle Surely wouldn't either. But with Jacob he possibly had a good chance.

When the lift doors opened 2D stepped out and into the young mechanic Jacob's bedroom. He walked over to where the Golden-haired Mechanic was sleeping, and gently got on top of him.

Jacob suddenly felt a small weight on top of him. He opened his eye's to see two black eye's staring down at him.

"Aaah!" The mechanic squealed in fright while struggling to get away.

"Jacob i's meh!" A cockney accent answered.

"2D?" Jacob asked staring up at the shirtless singer.

"Hey buddy." 2D greeted.

2D couldn't help but notice that Jacob was in nothing but his silky white Boxer shorts.

"What are you doing here? It's like 3:00 in the morning." Jacob exclaimed.

"Well, a' first I din't wan' to, but then I thou' maybe you could help me." 2D explained.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was wanting to know if you'd be willing to help me with a problem." 2D answered.

"What kind of problem?" Jacob asked.

2D leaned forward so his lips were next to Jacob's ear.

"I need sex." 2D Whispered.

The young Mechanic's eye's widened at what 2D said.

"Why can't you just do it with Cyborg or Murdoc?" Jacob asked blushing, as well as not liking where this was going.

"Well, because Cyborg only takes commands from Murdoc and Murdoc, Well,... he hates me."  
2D replied.

"Oh." The young mechanic said.

Suddenly Jacob felt a hand on the back of his head, then he was gently pulled into a very passionate kiss. A few second's later Jacob managed to pull away.

"Uh 2D, what're you doing?" He asked blushing.

"Just follow my lead." 2D answered.

He gently pushed Jacob back down on the mattress and continued to kiss him. He gently pressed his tongue against Jacob's lips asking for access.

Jacob slightly parted his lips and the Blue-haired singer slipped his tongue inside. Jacob could taste cigarettes and butter scotch as he continued to kiss 2D.

After a few minutes 2D pulled away to catch his breath leaving Jacob wondering what was going to happen next.

2D leaned down and began sucking on Jacob's neck earning a moan from the young mechanic. 2D Slightly smiled at this and began rubbing one of Jacob's nipples with his thumb, which caused the boy to gasp.

2D Kissed his way down to Jacob's navel and then flicked the tip of his tongue against it.

Jacob felt himself get even harder and just continued to moan.

"Ah...2D."

2D liked how Jacob was succumbing to what he was doing to him and decided to take things further. Jacob watched as 2D's hands ran down his stomach, slowly, and stopping at the slit in his boxers.

Jacob grunted when his member was released from inside his boxers.

2D smirked as he stared at Jacob's engorged member.

Jacob Jolted forward when he felt 2D flick his tongue against the tip of his member.

2D slowly took the tip in his mouth, which made Jacob let out a desperate growl, and began to suck lightly.

Jacob's head fell back on his pillow as he let out another moan.

2D placed his hands on Jacob's wrists pinning him with his weight and started bobbing his head up and down.

Jacob's eye's rolled back in his head.

"Ah...Aah..Gawd 2D!" He gasped.

_'Ya' like that don't ya'?'_The singer thought to himself as he continued to suck the mechanic.

A few minutes passed and 2D Still hadn't let go of Jacob's wrists. Jacob was now heavily breathing trying to keep himself calm.  
Despite the fact his wrists were pinned down he had his hands both gripping the bed sheets.  
Suddenly he began to fill a warm sensation in his lower stomach.

"Ah...2D...I'm getting close" Jacob moaned.

2D Immediately stopped and smirked at Jacob. He let go of Jacob's wrists and placed his hands on the waistband of the boy's boxers.

"Let me take these off luv." 2D said as he slid Jacob's Boxers of with ease.

He tossed them aside then unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants.

Jacob watched as 2D reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of what seemed to be lube.  
2D squeezed some into his hand then pulled out and coated his own member with it.  
He then tossed the bottle aside and pulled Jacob's hips up positioning the young mechanic in a way it would be easier.

"Ready Jacob?" 2D asked, Jacob Gulped and nodded.

2D slowly slid in causing the mechanic to hiss and clench his teeth in pain.

"Jacob just relax it will feel so much better if you just relax." 2D whispered to Jacob.

Jacob then gave in and relaxed, allowing 2D to slide in a little further. Jacob felt nothing but pain and 2D noticed this.

"Hang on luv." 2D carefully moved himself around trying to find that one special spot.

Jacob still felt nothing but pain, but suddenly he jolted forward wrapping his legs around 2D's waist letting out a loud moan.

2D sighed in relief and then began thrusting in and out, slowly working himself in a rhythm.

"Sheesh yo' very tight mate!" 2D exclaimed.

A couple minutes passed and Jacob's moans were now coming out in pants and gasps.

"Aah! H-Harder!" Jacob gasped wrapping his arms around 2D's Neck.

2D wrapped Jacob's legs around his waste and lifted him off the bed and began thrusting at faster pace, which made Jacob squeal in surprise.

He then brought a hand to Jacob's member and took hold of it and began moving his hand up and down Matching his thrusts.

Jacob kept moaning like crazy and dug his fingers into 2D's skin. Suddenly he felt 2D bite down on his neck creating a Hickey. He couldn't take it any more he let out a high pitched squeal as he came.

2D followed after, a smile plastered on his face. He then pulled out of Jacob and slid the boys boxers back on.

2D zipped his pants back up and looked back at Jacob who was still having a hard time catching his breath. He smiled and kissed the boy on his forehead.

"Thank's for letting me... Ya' know." 2D said to Jacob.

Jacob looked at 2D Slightly dazed "You're welcome." He said all dazed.

And with that 2D went to the lift Heading back to his own room.

**Hope You Enjoyed It. Leave your reviews and tell me what ya' think. Also I'm In need of some new Ideas. If you wan't me to continue the Story "She's More Than Just A Robot: The Sequel" I need you to give me some Ideas. I also Need some for My other fanfiction Called "My Boy" See ya'! ;)**


End file.
